


every moment that I spend with you;

by lgbtshark



Series: oh we're in love, aren't we? [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, angst and fluff feat. the maggie and james brotp we deserve, lesbian get's shot but lesbian survives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtshark/pseuds/lgbtshark
Summary: feeling maggie so close, and just knowing that maggie was there for her no matter what, alex felt safer than ever in her life, she felt like she finally came home and in that moment she knew she loved maggie.or: four times alex wanted to tell maggie she loved her and one time she did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, i just wanted to write a fic where mon el get's punched and more james and maggie brotp scenes, because we deserve this. 
> 
> anyway, enjoy!

**i.**

 

Her father betrayed her, betrayed everyone she loved and Alex can feel herself slowly falling apart. Her first instinct is to grab the bottle scotch she had saved for her and Maggie.

 

And that's what she did.

 

But then Maggie sat down next to her, took the bottle of scotch away from her hand, lifted her chin with her fingers and wrapped her arms around Alex when she knew and felt that Alex was breaking apart.

 

She held her until Alex sobs evened out, until Maggie could feel Alex breathing in and out again, until the grip behind her back felt lighter and lighter.

 

And then Maggie put Alex to bed, spooned her from behind, played with her hair and whispered in her ear, “I’m here and I’m not going anyway,” and stayed awake until she was sure that Alex was asleep.

 

Later that night, when Alex woke up screaming and sweating, her heart beating faster and faster, Maggie held her and gently laid her down next to her and softly turned Alex face towards her own, stroking with her thumbs over her cheeks. “You are okay and I’m here. I’m here.” Maggie breathed out, after she put her own forehead against Alex and pulled her closer and gently ghosted her lips over Alex.

 

Feeling Maggie so close, and just _knowing_ that Maggie was there for her no matter what, Alex felt safer than ever in her life, she felt like she finally came home and in that moment she knew she loved Maggie.

 

* * *

 

**ii.**

 

For the next few weeks, the atmosphere around the DEO was tense and Alex could only really relax when Maggie was around. Kara and her still haven't spoken, at least not about what happened to their dad and Alex didn't really wanted to.

 

But then there was Mon El who just wouldn't stop pointing it out and asking again and again why she let him go. In the beginning, Alex talked back, told him to stop acting like this, but with time, Alex grew tired and just ignored him.

 

And right now, why she was working on a sample from another alien they had captured just minutes ago, Mon El was standing next to her, asking her again and again why she didn't realized who her father really was.

 

“I mean, you are a DEO agent, how could this happen?” He threw his arms up in the air, shook his head and looked at her, demanding an answer.

 

But Alex gritted her teeth together and silently told herself to ignore him, he wasn't worth her time.

 

He took a step closer to her and raised his voice again: “I’m not trying to be mean, I’m just trying to understand.” Alex immediately took a step backwards, too exhausted for this, emotionally and physically. Before Alex could turn around and walk away, Mon-El grabbed her by her hand, stopping her.

 

“Don’t touch me.” Alex said coldly, trying to get out of his grip, but he wouldn’t let her go, tightening his grip around her wrist.

 

“Look, all I want is an answer-”

 

“I said, let go of me!” Alex yelled at his face, struggling to get out of his grip but is seemed that he still didn’t get the clue and still hold her hand.

 

Before Alex or Mon-El could say anything else, someone stormed through the door and within a second, Mon-El was lying on the ground, holding his nose.

 

It was Maggie. Of course it was Maggie.

 

“If you ever touch her again, this is not going to end pretty. Got it?” Maggie gritted through her teeth, holding a still groaning Mon-El by his collar and debating with herself if she should hit him again or not.

 

Suddenly, Kara ran through the door, shocked and slightly confused. “What the hell happened?” She looked at Alex, who was holding her wrist, wide eyed and a little bit shocked as well.

 

“Your boyfriend hurt your sister.” Maggie said, still furious, but softly grabbed Alex by her other hand, guiding her out of the door, past a still dazed Kara and out of the DEO. Outside, she slowly turned around, took Alex wrist in her hand and placed mellow kiss on it.

 

“Are you okay?” She took a step forward, tucking a loose hair string behind Alex ear, smiling at her, still not daring to let go of Alex hand.

 

“I’m okay.” Alex breathed out. And for the first time, she really meant it. The feeling that was settling into her stomach, after Maggie defended her, after Maggie hit someone for her and the way Maggie was looking at her and holding her hand, Alex knew that she just fell deeper in love with her.

 

* * *

**iii.**

 

Bar nights with friends turned into an usual meeting at least once a week and with time, Maggie was more and more eager to get there as early as possible. Because now she had friends, now she had finally someone outside work, beside Alex and it was one of the most wonderful feelings.

 

“Come on Alex, we are going to be late.” Maggie bounced up and down, already her leather jacket on and halfway through the door.

 

Alex rolled her eyes but smiled at her because seeing this side of Maggie was something Alex never thought she get to experience. “Just a few seconds, let me grab my jacket.” Alex shock her head and laughed to herself, grabbed blindly at a leather jacket, not caring if it was her’s or Maggie’s and joined Maggie at the door.

 

“Let’s go, you nerd.” Alex quickly kissed her girlfriend, opened the door and Maggie rolled her eyes. “Say’s the one who sleeps in Star Wars pajamas.” Alex stuck out her tongue and  grabbed Maggie’s hand, intertwining their hands.

 

Ten minutes later, both of them arrived at the bar, greeted by a very happy looking Kara, crushed into a long lasting hug.

 

“You guys are finally here,” She clapped her hands together, “Game Night can finally begin!” Alex was greeted by J’onn with a gentle hug and Maggie was grabbed from behind and swung around into the air.

 

“Alright James, you can let me down again.” Maggie laughed out loud and seconds later, Maggie felt strong arms around her. “You are so tiny.” James whispered, a smug smile on his lips and Maggie rolled eyes, smacked him on his shoulder.

 

“But not afraid to kick your ass.” She replied back, smirking.

 

“You wouldn’t dare.” James faked gasp, trying to look offended but he only laughed out louder. “Let’s get started, we brought monopoly this time.” He winked at her and Maggie groaned.

 

“We all know Kara is going to win.” She mumbled and sat down next to James and helped him to get the game ready.

 

“Don’t worry Sawyer, I have a perfect strategy this time, Kara is not going to win.” Winn sat down on a chair opposite Maggie and James and pointing at them with his beer in his.

 

“As if, Schott. You are always end up on the last place.” Maggie snorted and Winn laughed sarcastically and James just looked bemused at the two.

 

“I’m really glad she get’s along with them.” Alex said softly to Kara, both of them waiting for their drinks to arrive. “Me too.” Kara bumped her sister’s shoulder and looked at her friends, a huge smile on her face.

 

“And I’m really glad you finally ended things with Mon-El,” Alex started, giving her sister a small smile, “And I’m sorry for pushing you towards him. If I had known what an asshole he is, I would have never done this.” Kara shock her head, putting one arm around Alex’ shoulder.

 

“Me too, Alex. And you don’t have to apologize, I just should have seen it.” She let her sight linger over to the table where Winn, Maggie and James were sitting and she smiled.

 

“I asked James out.” Kara said grinning and Alex grinned back. “What did he say?”

 

“That we should take it easy and that I should have some more alone time for myself. And when I’m ready, he is going to take me out for dinner.” Kara explained and the smile didn’t left her face.

 

Alex chuckled, of course James would do that.

 

“And James is planning to make a ‘best friends photo album’ for Maggie, the one he did for us as well, remember?”

 

Alex chuckled and nodded. “Maggie is going to love it.”

 

They were silent for a few seconds, just watching their family interacting with each other, J’onn trying to negotiate between Winn and Maggie on who is getting which meeple.

 

“I think I’m in love with Maggie.” Alex said faintly, looking at her sister with a scared expression.

 

“Of course you are, Alex.” Kara gave her sister a warm smile. Alex lips curled into a small smile, closing her eyes and then looking over to Maggie. She was currently laughing at something James had said to her and when she looked over to Alex and locked eyes with her, Alex felt that familiar feeling settling into her stomach again.

 

One day she was going to tell her.

 

* * *

 

 

**iv.**

 

Alex had been at a lot of gunpoints, alien and not alien and most of the time someone got hurt in the end and she enjoyed having her gun less and less. But then there was Maggie, who was as obsessed with guns as Alex was and she swore to Alex that one day she was going to invite her to a paintball match.

 

But at the moment, Maggie was holding a nerf gun into Alex face, a huge smirk on her face, telling Alex to surrender.

 

“Never.” Alex whispered dramatically back to her and within an eye blink, Alex sprinted past her behind the couch, looking for cover.

 

Maggie was taken back for a second before she realized that Alex just ran past her, she quickly took another look at Alex before she took covers at the kitchen table.

 

“Come out Alex, you know I’m going to beat you.” Maggie called out loud and she heard a loud snort coming from behind the couch. “Yeah, right Sawyer. You wish.”

And all out of the sudden, Alex got up from her covers and ran towards the kitchen table, shooting one after another, knowing she would at least hit Maggie once. After all, she was a goddamn agent and if she couldn’t beat her girlfriend at a nerf gun fight, Kara would never stop teasing her.

 

“All right, all right, I surrender!” Maggie called out loud, lifted her arms up the air, but with a smooth movement, she dropped her gun, sprinted towards Alex and tackled her into the ground.

 

Straddling her girlfriend and her arms pinned up above her head, Maggie was studying the woman under her, loving the way Alex pupils went dark and the way her breath became more ragged than before.

 

“Do you surrender?” Maggie leaned down to Alex ear and nibbled at Alex earlobe and Alex whined and Maggie smirked and she knew she had won.

 

Maggie slowly ghosted her lips on Alex’ and kissed her gently, with no rush because they had all the time in the world.

 

Until the door suddenly went open and a baffled Kara and a smirking James appeared through the door, followed by Winn, who immediately looked away.

 

“Oh my god, please no.” Kara groaned out and covered her eyes and James just laughed out loud, shaking his head.

 

Maggie groaned out silently, only for Alex

to hear and Alex gave her an apologetic look. Before getting up, Maggie wanted to give Alex a last kiss but before she could connect their lips, Maggie felt something hitting her head. She looked up and a grinning Kara was looking at her, nerf gun in her hand.

 

“You are going to pay for this.” Maggie whispered and within a second, Maggie was up, nerf gun in her hand and chasing Kara through Alex apartment.

 

Alex just looked at them, the way Maggie laughed and the way Maggie made Kara laugh she knew she had to say it soon or she was going to explode.

 

* * *

 

 

**\+ i.**

 

Alex had planned everything to the last detail, romantic dinner with lots of candles, a movie night and cuddles and later, when they would lay in bed, talking and just enjoying each others company, Alex would say it.

 

She would tell Maggie that she loves her.

 

But of course, nothing ever goes as planned and after some angry aliens decided to storm National City and take out everyone they see, the DEO and NCPD had to take every resource they had left to fight and defeat them. And because Maggie wanted to protect everyone, she was in front line, same as Alex but luck wasn’t on their site. After they had almost defeated every single one of intruders, Alex didn’t noticed that one of the enemies was sneaking up behind her. But her instinct told her in the last moment to spin around and just a few meters away was the creature, some sort of high-tech gun in it’s hand, pointing it at Alex.

 

And Alex knew she wouldn’t be able to react fast enough.

 

When she heard the gun clicking, she closed her eyes, brazing herself, but instead of getting hit by a bullet, she felt strong arms around her shoulders, throwing her to the ground.

 

It was Maggie, of course it was Maggie.

 

“Maggie!” Alex said out loud, shaking her unconscious girlfriend by her shoulders, her eyes widen when she realized that Maggie was hit by the bullet. She started to feel tears building in her eyes and lips trembled and she took a few deep breathes, trying to calm herself down.

 

It didn’t work.

 

Alex panicked and Alex started to search for any wounds, any sign of bleeding but she found nothing and she started to freak out more and more until she felt a strong hand on her shoulder, slightly squeezing it. It was Kara.

 

“Alex, she is fine.” Kara said calmly but Alex shook her head.

 

“No, no she jumped in front of me and Kara, she is unconscious and she saved me and-”

 

“Maggie’s is wearing her bullet proof vest, Alex.” Kara said softly and Alex eyes quickly found the bullet stuck half way through the vest. She pulled it out and searched for any toxins on it but she couldn’t detect anything and Alex breathe slowly calmed down.

 

“Ouch.” A faint mumble suddenly came from Maggie and Alex immediately put her arms around her, holding her tight and shaking her head over and over again.

 

“Don’t ever do that again, you idiot.” Alex whispered into Maggie’s shoulder and Kara stepped away to give the couple some privacy and Alex silently thanked her. After letting go, she took Maggie’s cheeks into her hands and leaned down to faintly ghost her lips over Maggie’s.

 

“We both know that I would do it again. And you would too.” Maggie whispered and her eyes searched Alex and all Maggie found was love and worry and Maggie gave Alex a quick kiss, putting their foreheads together.

 

And Alex couldn’t hold it back anymore, because she had almost lost Maggie and the fear of not saying it out loud and losing Maggie next time was getting louder and louder in her head.

 

“I know, and I love you for it. I love you.” Alex didn’t fully realized that she had just said it but then her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

 

But then Maggie smiled and Alex could see tears forming at the corner of Maggie’s eyes and all of Alex fears of Maggie not feeling the same vanished away. Maggie gently took Alex hand in her’s and intertwined their hands together, squeezing Alex’ hand.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

And Alex believed it.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
